De Callious Gaolers
'De Callious Gaolers '''is the secondary antagonist of ''Adventure of Gaolers: And The Different Factory (Tagalog: Wikipediang Tagalog) is the Tagalog language edition of Wikipedia, which was launched on December 1, 2003. It has 76,820 articles and is the 68th largest Wikipedia according to the number of articles as of February 2, 2019.1 This has fewer articles than the Cebuano Wikipedia, the largest Philippine-based language version of Wikipedia, which currently has more than 5,378,000 articles and the Waray Wikipedia, which has more than 1,264,000 articles.23 However, the Tagalog Wikipedia has an article depth of 29.18, compared to 3.51 for the Waray Wikipedia and 1.31 for the Cebuano Wikipedia, as of February 2, 2019.4 By active users, it has 144, compared to 180 for the Cebuano Wikipedia and 86 for the Waray language edition. He was voiced by John DiMaggio. History The Tagalog Wikipedia was launched on December 1, 2003 as the first Wikipedia in a language of the Philippinesrequested at the Wikimedia Incubator, where potential Wikimedia project wikis in new language versions can be proposed. As of February 3, 2011, it has more than 50,000 articles.5 Bantayan, Cebu became the 10,000th article on October 20, 2007 while Pasko sa Pilipinas (Christmas in the Philippines) became the 15,000th article on December 24, 2007.6Localization of software messages through the Betawiki (or translatewiki.net) was finished on February 6, 2009.7 In 2011, the Tagalog Wikipedia was part of the WikiHistories fellowship research project of the Wikimedia Foundation. The project tries to capture the triumphs, failures, and daily struggles of the editors working to make the dream of globally shared knowledge a reality.8 Statistics * March 11, 2008: Pandaka pygmaea - 16,000th article9 * June 30, 2008: Silindro (Harmonica) - 17,000th article10 * August 5, 2008: Unang Aklat ng mga Macabeo (1 Maccabees) - 18,000th article11 * October 2, 2008: Heriyatriko (Geriatrics) - 19,000th article12 * November 1, 2008: Anak ng Tao (Son of man) - 20,000th article13 * March 22, 2010: Sky Girls - 25,000th article14 * July 20, 2010: Charlottenburg-Wilmersdorf - 30,000th article15 * October 25, 2010: 1714 Sy - 40,000th article16 * Nobyembre 9, 2010: Ekonometriks (Econometrics) - 45,000th article17 * January 15, 2011: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - 50,000th article18 * February 4, 2013: Lalaking Vitruvio - 60,000th article19 First steps of Tagalog Wikipedia The very first article created in the Tagalog Wikipedia (aside from Unang Pahinga or the main page) is about Wikipedia. It was created on March 25, 2004. During the times when Tagalog Wikipedia's standards on articles were not strict, the very first featured article was Livestrong wristband, but this was replaced by the article kimika(chemistry) in line with the revised standards.20 But kimika along with the second featured article wiki were eventually replaced by a review process.2122 Technically, the very first featured article that survived the review process is about keso (cheese).23 The File:Flutterbye.jpg was the first featured picture for the article paru-parong Viceroy (Viceroy butterfly). Because the file was deleted, it was replaced by File:St Vitus stained glass.jpg for the article Katedral ng San Vitus (St. Vitus Cathedral).24 Although the featured picture archive lists File:Viceroy Butterfly.jpg as the first featured picture. The first three articles that appeared in Alam Ba Ninyo? (Did you know?) were web browser (en), Wikang Bulgaro (Bulgarian language) and Pilipinas (Philippines).25There was a section entitled On This Day at the main page in April 2, 2008, but this was hidden on May 3, 2008 because of lack of contributors of this section.2627 Characteristics The Tagalog Wikipedia has several characteristics which define it differently from other language editions of Wikipedia. According to Michael Tan, a Filipino anthropologist and Philippine Daily Inquirer columnist, the Tagalog Wikipedia greatly depends on the UP Diksyonaryong Filipino for basic definitions.28 Though focused on the Tagalog language, it has pages that helps non-Tagalog speakers on anything related about the online project.29 Coverage The Tagalog Wikipedia has significant coverage of topics related to the Philippines, as well as anime and manga-related topics. In 2010, GMA News and Public Affairsreleased a report criticizing the Tagalog Wikipedia's lack of science-related articles.30 Project name According to Wikipedians from the Tagalog and English Wikipedias, the Tagalog Wikipedia also represents the Filipino language.313233 According to the Vibal Foundation, a foundation that started WikiPilipinas, the Tagalog Wikipedia is different from WikiFilipino, the wiki that they manage because WikiFilipino uses Filipino language while Tagalog Wikipedia uses Tagalog language.34 The difference or sameness of Tagalog and Filipino sparked a debate among Tagalog Wikipedians about the name of the project. This debate was mentioned in an article by DILA (Defenders of the Indigenous Languages of the Archipelago),35 an organization that defends indigenous languages of the Philippines. Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Disciplinarians Category:Wrathful Category:Envious Category:Psychopath Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Xenophobes Category:Gaolers Category:Tyrants Category:Vengeful Category:Businessmen Category:Arrogant Category:Poachers Category:Tragic Category:Rivals Category:Sophisticated Category:Wealthy Category:Deceased Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Related of Hero Category:Friend of the hero Category:Stalkers